The sex files v1: The group sex party
by Depleted soul and death 123
Summary: WELL THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. THIS IS A ORIGINAL SEX STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS WHO YOU THINK ARE YOU AR ECOMPLETELY COINCIDENTAL. THANKS AND ENJOY. PLEASE MASTURBATE WHILST READING OR I WON'T BE DOING MY JOB PROPERLY


So there were nine of them in the bathroom five girls four boys and for months they had been planning a group sex party. The girls consisted of  
Maisy  
Emily  
Elanor  
Zennor  
Ellie  
The 4 boys were  
Xenon  
Brom  
Xavier  
Samuel  
Everyone except Brom was doing it for the second time but Brom was a new-cummer (pun intended).  
So they started, and first came the quadruple penetration in which all of the girls asses, pussies and mouths were stuffed with a dick or two. Ellie was the first one and was already naked and masturbated enough to wet her vagina with her home made juices. Samuel put himself on top of her and as the other three got ready underneath her and by her ass he licked her tits which where the biggest pair in the whole group. She moaned with pleasure and forced his head down into the centre of a massive gazumbas and made him motorboat her. Now everyone was ready the plunged right in bringing moans and screams of pained pleasure as the boys plunged into her  
'Fuck your even more tight than usual and your nine incher Samuel does not help!' said Xenon. In front of her she could see all the other girls scissoring and fucking there partners faces.  
Even though Ellie had taken anal hard-core before she had never experienced such pleasure from having two nine and a half inch cocks inside her at one time and she eventually started to feel her orgasm approaching the firing range.  
'Fuck, Fuck. FUCK!' and she exploded in her sex partners faces and they all orgasmed in her various holes and drew out and she licked there cocks dry and then tittie fucked them to dry there rock hard manhood.  
The other girls had reached there orgasms and had stopped but it was now Emily and Maisy who had a slightly different style and took one in the mouth two in the ass and one in the puss puss. Emily was first and she was definitely the most beautiful with nice sized tits hair and face to die for and an ass as round as a button an as plump as a stuffed chicken. God she was hot and the guys dud not want to disappoint her as they groped her tits which made her a horny little slut as she blowjobbed Samuel's massive dick with hums of pleasure. They spanked her ass red and she let out squeals of pain but get bouncing up and down on Samuels massive manhood and took Xaviers 12 inch (the biggest in the room) right up the ass. The other two pisd pipes were almost touching her womb, 'FUCK!' she mumbled as she orgasmed all over Xenon and Brom's rap stick and they orgasmed quite happily into her and filled her with their steaming hot white cum. They watched the last of their cum drip to the floor as she moaned with pleasure 'Well that was amazing all your dicks felt so big and hard inside me and I feel like I gave been warmed with that sperm which made me do the biggest creampie I have ever achieved. Fuck I cannot stress that feeling enough.  
Next was Maisy and she was a mean slutty bitch cow. The boys had brought along several dildos to hard-core her body with. She had many curves and was very slim and this time Brom was thrusting his cock into her mouth and this time they put two in the ass and one in va-gay-gay. The thrusted into her gently but quickly grabbed the nine inch dildos and plummeted them into her vagina she screamed but it was muffled by Brom's manly elongated coke can. They managed to rape her pussy with nine of the dildos and also including his cock into the mix. Eventually she gasped out a quick' I'm cummings you rapists! You happy now?' They orgasmed inside of her and smacked and licked her body in repayment for their raping tactics  
Samuel and Xavier were the only boys who could have more and as Zennor and Elanor approached them they stripped them down to their lacy bras and panties and teased them. Finally the girls got wet and stripped naked and started to lick the guys Boner kebabs. They quickly orgasmed and penetrated the girls vaginas. They both moaned they felt such tight but wet and warm live fleshlights. They withdrew their cocks before orgasm and inserted there cocks into the beautiful buts of their teenage sex accomplices. They all collapsed onto the floor and relaxed for a second before going to bed altogether, cocks rubbing and breast bumping they creped into the massive bed they owned and fell asleep contented.


End file.
